


Love is Blind (But Thankfully Your Friends Aren't)

by Open_Fire



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Let's Play, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Open_Fire/pseuds/Open_Fire
Summary: Foggy was a practical man. He was going to school so he could eventually manage his dad's hardware store in Hell's Kitchen.It was all so simple.Except that he'd started to watch some Let's Players calling themselves Team Red.Which led to falling head over heels for one, Matthew Murdock.Then it wasn't so simple.Or: The one where Peter, Wade, and Matt run a Let's Play channel, and Foggy falls in love. (It's okay, Matt does too.)
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 186





	Love is Blind (But Thankfully Your Friends Aren't)

**Matt:** _Hey there, everyone!_

 **Wade:** _It’s ya boys!_

 **Peter:** _Welcome everyone to the stream! How are y’all in the chat doing?_

 **Wade:** _Well I’m as good as a quesadilla that’s been left out in the sun for a week and slowly picked at by the mangiest of rats that New York has to offer._

 **Matt:** _I mean, that’s an improvement from last time. I’m surprised we didn’t get demonetized from that description._

 **Wade:** _Look, Matt. It’s my duty as a Canadian Citizen to make the products of my brain as accessible as possible to everyone._

 **Matt:** _It really isn’t. In fact, I beg of you. Stop – get out of my face. Wade._

 **Wade:** _No._

 **Matt:** _Your breath smells_ disgusting.

 **Peter:** _Hey – HEY! Watch the equipment!_

 **Matt:** _I’d love to do that for you, Peter. Really I would._

 **Peter:** _I spend forever getting everything set up and now I’ve gotta do it all over again because you idiots can’t keep your idiot hands to yourself._

 **Wade:** _Lookie loo! My idiot eyes see a lot of fresh faces in the stream! Welcome! **NotARaccoon** says they’ve been studying nonstop for five days straight. And they’re glad that we can provide a bit of a distraction in these trying times. You’re more than welcome! _

**Peter:** _We’re also being really self-serving. Matt and I are supposed to be studying for midterms. And we want to nothing less than to study for midterms._

 **Matt:** _I legitimately have blisters on my fingers –_

Wade: I’ve got blisters on my fingers!

 **Matt:** _\- from reading my textbooks so much. So we’re collectively taking a break._

 **Peter:** _And we’re going to use this time to ruin our friendship by playing Monopoly on the Switch. Let’s just start the game cam, and get going. Oh shit! There’s new pieces in this game. Looks like there’s a dog, a t-rex-_

 **Wade:** _T-rex is mine._

 **Peter:** _-top hat, race car, duck, cat, penguin, and a battleship._

 **Matt:** _I want the top hat. It goes with my cane._

 **Peter:** _Alright, I’ll be the rubber duck because it’s so freaking round. What a unit._

 **Wade:** _My t-rex can and will destroy your duck._

 **Peter:** _How could you say that to my precious boy?_

 **Wade:** _Easily and with full confidence. I’m against someone who currently has only five dollars to his name and someone who can’t even see the board._

 **Matt:** _Well then move over so that Peter can see the screen._

 **Wade:** _Aaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnd boop._ GAAAH!

 **Peter:** _Well chat, we here at Team Red might’ve set the record for the earliest fight in Monopoly history. We just got our pieces on the board and Wade has a dead arm. We are literally all still on Go._

 **Wade:** _Matt started it!_

 **Matt:** _I was defending your honour, Peter. Yours and your noble steed’s._

 **Peter:** _Thanks, Matt._

 **Matt:** _Anytime._

 **Peter:** _Alright! I’m going first. You’ll be after Wade, Matt. You still remember the controls?_

 **Matt:** _Yep._

 **Peter:** _Cool cool cool. Let’s go._

The first five minutes of the stream really set the tone for the rest of it. 

Every time someone landed on an owned property, it was a personal slight. Every property was traded with curses and promises of revenge. It was chaotic. 

No one was innocent, but no one was safe, either. 

Peter declared bankruptcy after several terrible roles, bringing him to community chests which only caused pain. He spent the rest of the game narrating for Matt, and making sure Wade didn’t try to trick Matt into selling his properties for cheap, or trading the wrong ones. 

Their combined effort is what eventually destroyed Wade. 

**Wade:** _Fuck you Matt! No! Peter, I will not be consoled! This is heinous! It is absolutely appalling!_

 **Matt:** _What did he land on?_

 **Wade:** _Let go of me, Peter! I’m going to strangle him!_

 **Peter:** _Pennsylvania. Wade can’t pay the fourteen hundred dollars_

 **Wade:** _You are an abomination, Matthew Murdock! The worst friend ever!_

 **Matt:** _So…I won?_

 **Peter:** _You won! I Hope that all of you watching had fun. This might be our last stream. I don’t know if Wade can even look at Matt anymore without assaulting him._

 **Wade:** _I demand a rematch! I want justice! I want revenge!_

 **Matt:** _I guess that’s all we’ve got for tonight. Thanks for hanging out with us. We’ll see you on Wednesday night! Good luck on your midterms._

 **Peter:** _Study hard. Eat some tacos._

**Matt:** _Get some sleep._

**Peter:** _Goodnight!_

-.-.-

Foggy smiled into his fist as the stream drew to a close. And if he rewound the video few times to watch how Matt’s face lit up and he punched the air? Well, that was between him and the aisles of Nelson’s Hardware. 

Foggy’s back popped like a firework as he straightened it. He missed Monday’s stream because he had as essay to finish. 

And by finish he meant start. 

Lord knows he wouldn’t have been able to focus with the chaos of that episode. But the video was also perfect for passing the time while working. Because while the business itself was steady, it was certainly not the most popular place for the people of Hell’s Kitchen to frequent on a Tuesday evening.

“What’s making you smile like an idiot?” Cadance asked out of nowhere.

Foggy started. “Just some Let’s Players. They’re pretty funny.”

Cadance crossed her arms. “Really? Cause it looked to me like you were making heart eyes at your phone.”

“Mind your own business.”

“Can’t. I’m too busy minding Dad’s. I’m done doing inventory in the back, by the way. I’m heading upstairs, unless you need help with closing?”

Foggy gestured for her to go. “I’ll be fine here. Say goodnight to Mom for me.”

Cadance left with a nod, disappearing up the staircase which led to the Nelson’s apartment. 

Foggy cued up some older episodes of Team Red’s streams to take him to 9pm. He settled back into his stool, grinning stupidly at the screen. 

Foggy couldn’t remember when Team Red had become such a big part of his life.

It had started out like all good things do – by falling down the Youtube rabbit hole and eventually landing on something actually interesting. 

It was the Blindfold Mario Challenge that had been making its rounds among Let’s Players, but this one was called the Blind Friend Mario Challenge. Curiosity piqued, he clicked it. 

**Peter:** _Hi guys, we’re going to try something a bit different today. If any of you are new here, this is Matt._

 **Matt:** _Hello! I am Matt._

 **Peter:** _Matt is blind._

 **Matt:** _Hundred percent. No light perception._

 **Peter:** _And he has never played Mario before._

 **Matt:** _I have never even owned a game console._

 **Peter:** _So we are going to make him play it now._

 **Wade:** _It is an attempt to culture him, if you will. Wish us luck._

 **Peter:** _Wade and I are going to take turns giving Matt directions as to which buttons to press, and we’ll see how far we can make it._

Within days, the video went viral, and they continued the series. 

**Wade:** _Slowly. Slowly. Two jumps. I said two jumps! I don’t know how to explain it to you better._

Matt screeched and threw his sun glasses at Wade.

 **Matt:** _I don’t even know what this game is supposed to look like, you ableist piece of shit!_

 **Wade:** _There’s a large gap separated by one single block. You’ve got to jump on that block and jump again without losing speed to clear the gap._

 **Peter:** _It’s okay, Matt. We believe in you. Just take your time._

 **Matt:** _Why has God cursed me._

 **Wade:** _Because you’re a whiny little bitch. Now come on. Two jumps._

Although they had admit defeat against Bowser eventually, the channel continued to gain momentum. As they got more followers, they were able to afford more accessible equipment. Like a Stark-designed controller that vibrated to indicate the directions in Mario Kart. 

With that controller, Matt managed to get 11th place on Moo Moo Medows.

Foggy had watched as the stream dissolved into cheers and elation. 

Peter ran into his room and brought out a vuvuzela to celebrate. 

Wade wanted to declare it a national holiday.

Within days, Stark Industries had contacted them and got permission to feature the video on their website, and Team Red had found themselves a sponsor. There was really no going back from there. 

The occasional stream featured new tech which Stark Industries game them to try, but more often than not, Matt served as a commentator, and resident smack-talker. 

Such as their Red Dead Redemption 2 play through: 

**Matt:** _Peter. Why did I hear an explosion and a horse whinny?_

Peter’s face of horror shifted to an unreadable look as he removed his cowboy hat.

 **Peter:** _I’m so sorry Matt._

 **Matt:** _I loved that horse more than I loved myself._

 **Peter:** _I’m so sorry._

 **Matt:** _Dimples didn’t deserve this._

 **Peter:** _I know._

The chat erupted with accusations.

Matt was the saddest cowboy in the west. He looked like he might actually cry. 

Peter looked dead into the camera and held his mic close. 

**Peter:** _I would like to formally apologize to everyone for my actions. Dimples was a great horse._

 **Matt:** _The best horse._

Peter nodded. 

**Peter:** _The best horse._

“You monster!” Wade shouted from the background. He dropped several pizza boxes on the ground. “I leave for two fuckin minutes to get our food and you pull this shit?”

He enveloped Matt into a hug. 

**Wade:** _It’s gonna be alright, Matt. Papa Deadpool is here_

It didn’t take long before Foggy found himself counting Team Red as people he genuinely cared about. 

Don’t get him wrong. Foggy had grown up in the generation of internet celebrities. He knew how some fans could get too obsessed, overstep their boundaries, and invade privacy. So he continued his quiet enjoyment. He watched their streams, recommended their channel to his friends, and maybe, just maybe, harboured a quiet crush on Matt. 

-.-.-

“I’m not doing it.”

“Cadance, come on-“

“No. I sorted through all those drawers last month. I did my time!”

“Please-“

“Four hours, Foggy. It took me four. Hours. To go through all of those nuts and bolts, and those punks coming into our store –“

“Please don’t call customers punks,”

“-messed it all up again! I mean, how hard is it to put things back where they come from?”

The store’s bell chimed, and Cadance’s angry expression shifted to a wide eyed stare. 

Foggy froze too, but he suspected it was for a different reason. 

Wade Wilson, by far the largest third of the Team Red, smiled as he approached Foggy.

Wade had a huge smile plastered on his face as he seemed to disappear further into his pink hoodie. “I know, I know,” he gestured to his scarred face, “It’s not pretty. Sorry ‘bout that. I’m looking for some electrical supplies. My friend’s apartment has some busted wiring. He’s blind so he doesn’t notice it, but I notice it when I visit because half the switches don’t work. And the problem ain’t the bulbs - I’ve tried that.”

“Ye-yeah. What you need will be over in aisle four. Did you need help finding anything in particular?”

Wade shook his head and thanked Foggy. “I’ll just pick out what I need and meet you up at checkout.”

“Sounds great. Let me know if you need any help.” 

Cadance turned to Foggy once Wade was out of earshot. “I wonder what happened to him.”

“He’s ex-military.” Foggy said absently. 

“And how do you know that?”

Foggy fumbled. “I-uh-he’s part of a gaming group I watch.”

“Is he the one you keep making heart-eyes at?”

“What? No!” 

“But you didn’t deny that there is someone that you’re crushing on.”

Foggy’s dad poked his head out from the back room. “Cadance! Could you help me for a minute?” 

“Coming dad!” She pointed at Foggy. “I’m onto you.”

“There’s nothing to be on about!” He shouted at her back. Foggy walked up to checkout and tried to keep busy doing absolutely nothing. His phone burning a hole into his pocket with its videos of Team Red queued up, while one of the men right from them was in his store.

And he probably just accidentally insulted him.

_Great._

Foggy’s internal lament was interrupted by an armload of supplies dumped on the counter. Angry Brother Foggy scrambled to turn back into Customer Service Foggy. “Did you find everything you were looking for?”

Wade nodded. “Sure did. I’m surprised at how well you’re stocked, honestly.” His face scrunched up. “Not than I expected it to not have what I needed, it’s just small businesses have got it rough these days.

“No offence taken. My dad wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Family business?” Wade asked, offering his Hello Kitty backpack in place of a plastic bag. 

“Sure is. Foggy Nelson, at your service.” Foggy’s smile faltered as he scanned the wire crimper. “I didn’t mean to stare at you earlier.” 

“It’s not a problem, dude,” Wade raised his brow, but the effect was lost because he had no hair on his face. “You’re not the first, and you won’t be the last. No need to make a big deal about it.”

“No, I mean, I wasn’t staring at you because of your scars. I watch Team Red. I love your streams.”

“Oh.” Wade’s face broke into a smile that lit up the whole damn store. “Thanks! That’s super cool of you!” 

“So you’re fixing up Matt’s place then?”

“Yeah. I helped Matt place the work order in to his landlord last month, and they still haven’t gotten around to it. So I’m taking matters into my own hands.”

“I guess I’ll know if you’re successful or not based on whether you make it to the stream tonight?”

Wade smirked. “I can’t guarantee I won’t drag Matt back to Queens with me regardless of the outcome. But yeah, hopefully I can finish all of this,” he hefted his bag, “before stream-time.”

“I feel obligated to tell you that electrical work is generally best left to professionals.”

Wade winked at him. “Professionals have gotta start somewhere.” 

“Usually they start with schooling, but alright.”

Wade’s laughter echoed through the store, and Foggy puffed up with a little smile at the sound.

“Should I keep an eye out for you during the stream, then?” Wade asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be there! Wouldn’t miss it!” Foggy doesn’t mention that he had planned to do homework and catch the recording at a later date. But it seemed that those plans had changed. 

“Awesome. I’ll see you then!” Wade waved and whistled to himself as he left. 

The little bell rang again as the door closed and Foggy stared up at the roof, running the conversation through his head. Foggy’s heart jumped at the realization that Matt lived in Hell’s Kitchen. 

He had no idea what to do with that information. And it didn’t feel right to watch Team Red when he had just spoken with one of them and probably made a fool of himself. 

So he went to serve penance among small hardware parts that needed sorting. 

-.-.-

“I met a fan at the hardware store today,” Wade announced. 

Foggy’s eyes jumped from his homework to the screen of his laptop. 

“Was is oscillating or stationary?” Matt asked, earning him a smack from Wade, and a high five from Peter.

“His name was Foggy. I don’t know if he’s watching now, but he said he would so he better be. Hello Foggy!” 

Matt smiled at the camera. “If you’re there, thanks for helping Wade find what he needed. He says the lights in my apartment are fixed now. Not that I notice, but I still had an apartment when I got home, so I’ve got to assume he did something right.”

Foggy didn’t usually participate in chat. It went far too fast to follow any sort of conversations, but he can think of no better time to start than now.

**AvocadoEel:** _No problem. Happy to Help. Glad that I didn’t enable any accidental arson :)_

“He’s in the chat,” Peter announced. “Says he was happy to help, and glad that he isn’t going to be charged with enabling arson.”

“The closest thing would be Aiding and Abetting,” Matt said, “but I don’t think it would hold in court. You’re safe, Foggy.”

Wade cheered as he figured out the puzzle, bringing his tiny character to victory. “Is there such a thing as second-degree arson? What if I set your place on fire without intending to?”

“That’s just you being an idiot. I tried to charge you with that last month, but it turns out, it’s not actually a crime. Just unfortunate.”

“Thanks, Mattie.” Wade slipped into a southern drawl. “You sure know how to make a gal feel special.” 

-.-.-

New York was objectively huge. So Foggy really wasn’t expecting to see any of Team Red again.

Sure, he’d hoped he would, but it was statistically unlikely. Meeting Wade once was already more than he could have hoped for. 

So it was alone, and resigned, that Foggy sat in the cafe across the street from Nelson’s Hardware Store with a textbook and coffee. He had a test that day, and was hoping to do some solid studying before he had to write it. And the ambient noise of other people was far better for last-minute-learning than his sister’s boy band playlist on the store’s old, tinny speakers.

Foggy looked up from his textbook muttering terms and definitions under his breath. But he instantly forgot maybe everything about business when he noticed Wade waltz up to the counter, pulling an exasperated Matt behind him.

Foggy’s heart sank as he watched Wade order drinks for both of them, and describe the desserts on display. He had to lean into Matt’s ear to be heard over the crowded shop. 

Foggy had promised to himself that he wouldn’t become a crazy fan. He would respect their boundaries, even if that meant he was passing up a chance to actually meet Matt. With one last glance at Matt, and more willpower than he ever thought he had, Foggy looked back down at his textbook.

And jolted as a voice called over the din. 

“Hey, Foggy!”

“Wade!” Foggy shouted like he’d been caught doing something bad. Which he hadn’t been. He was trying to be good. To act normal. And he was already failing at that. 

“Hardware store Foggy?” Matt asked. “What are the chances?”

“Pretty good, actually.” Foggy said, “My dad’s store is just across the street from here.”

“We don’t want to bother you,” Wade started, “It’s just that there’s no free tables in here and I thought, ‘hey, maybe I can ask the one guy I sort of know if he would mind company?’ and afterwards I thought, ‘maybe he is actually doing important work what with his textbook open.’ And _now_ I’m thinking that we should’ve just gotten our food to go because I realize that I’ve put you in an awkward position. So, feel free to tell us to fuck off if you want.”

Foggy’s eyes darted down to all the terms he didn’t really know yet. “It’s – it’s not a problem. I wasn’t doing much anyways.” Foggy stuck one of his many post it notes into the textbook and shoved it to the side. “It is a bit rude of me to take a whole booth to myself to study during rush hour, anyways.”

“I’m Matt.” Matt raised his hand to shake. “I know that you probably know that, but it feels weird to not introduce myself.”

Foggy took his hand. “Foggy Nelson.” 

“What are you studying?” Matt asked, settling down into the booth across from him.

“Business and Accounting. I’m taking some courses at the local college in Hell’s Kitchen so I can take over for my Dad someday. At the Hardware store.”

“How long’s the program?”

“Too long. Well, actually only two years. So it could be worse. “

Foggy found himself rambling on about his schooling, prompted by Matt who continued asking questions in between eating his lunch. 

Foggy fired most of the questions back at him, and he learned that Matt was taking law at Columbia Law School. He’s 20, like Foggy. And he had the most beautiful brown eyes. Foggy got lost in them when Matt’s glasses shifted to the side when he sat with his hand holding the side of his face.

Foggy stared slack jawed for far too long. 

Long enough that Wade definitely noticed. Wade nudged him to get his attention. 

_Oh no,_ Foggy thought. _I’ve totally been eyeing his best friend. Goodbye cruel world._

But Wade didn’t make any threats. Instead he pointed at Matt and made an obscene gesture. One that turned Foggy’s face beet red, as he looked around to see who else in the shop might’ve seen it.

The gist of it was that Matt liked guys. 

Foggy must’ve made a noise because Matt turned on Wade. “You know I hate when you make gestures I can’t see,” he growled. 

“Isn’t that all gestures?” Foggy joked, but Matt didn’t smile. _Oops. Didn’t have the rapport for those jokes yet. Way to go, Nelson._

“Ones that indicate you’re having a separate conversation,” Matt snapped. Foggy felt dread creep under his skin as he squeaked an apology.

To his surprise, Wade leapt in right after. “Nah, Foggy, it’s my fault. Sorry, Matt.” He sounded surprisingly sincere as he pushed the last brownie they’d bought towards Matt. The sound of the plate scraping the table made him perk up. 

“Brownie at two o’clock, buddy.” Matt grabbed the brownie with the speed of a hungry, hungry hippo. “And sorry for dragging you down with me, Foggy.”

“Oh, um, it’s fine. I’m still sorry, Matt.” Foggy checked his phone at the mention of time. “Shit! I’ve got to go! I have class five minutes ago!” Wade jumped up to let him out of the booth.

“It was great to meet you guys. I’ll see you around.” Foggy shoved his books into his bag. “Or maybe I won’t? I don’t know. Bye!” Foggy left, grateful the door didn’t hit him on the way out as he ran down the street to his class.

-.-.-

Two nights later, Team Red was streaming again. This time, it was Jackbox games.

While Peter and Wade used their phones, Matt had a Stark tablet which had enough accessibility features that made playing along possible. He wore earbuds to listen to the text-to-voice, but while it wasn’t perfect, it was definitely funny. 

**Matt:** _Stop typing such long answers! The screen reader can’t get through them before the time runs out_

 **Peter:** _Can you not change the reading speed on that thing?_

Matt turned on Peter with a sneer.

 **Matt:** _I don’t know Peter. Can I?_

The next picture came up and it looked abstract, at best. There was two boxes, some string, and maybe a decorative gourd? It was incredibly hard to tell. 

**Wade:** _What the hell is this!_

 **Matt:** _Your guess is as good as mine._

 **Peter:** _This has really become an exercise in creative writing._

The suggested captions popped up, ranging from “Why my Amazon Package hasn’t arrived yet,” to “Strange encounters of the butt-sex kind.”

When results were revealed, it turned out Peter had gotten in right, along with some of the other players from the audience.

It was a Mariachi Robot.

 **Peter:** _Yeah! Nice work, Matt!_

 **Wade:** _How was that a robot!_

 **Matt:** _It wasn’t just a robot. It had a sombrero and maracas._

 **Wade:** _Looked a lot like a spaceship and dildos to me._

Matt looked petulant in his righteous anger.

 **Matt:** _It’s art. And you wouldn’t understand!_

Foggy heard an unfamiliar sound from his laptop. It took him a moment to realize it was a private message in his stream account’s inbox. 

A private message from Peter’s account. 

He opened it in shock.

**ManSpider:** _Hey AvocadoEel, it’s Peter. It felt weird to be the only one from Team Red who hasn’t met you. So hello! Hopefully this isn’t awkward af :)_

 **AvocadoEel:** _It’s fine :) Nice to meet you Peter._

 **ManSpider:** _You enjoying the stream so far?_

 **AvocadoEel:** _It’s so good. Haven’t laughed this hard in a while_

**Wade:** _Hey space cadet, you’re gonna run out of time_

 **Peter:** _Ahh, sorry! I was watching the chat._

Several minutes later, they’re starting another game. The screen goes blank so Team Red can make sure that they get into the server before the audience can. 

Foggy gets another message in his inbox:

**ManSpider:** _Room code is JXFS_

 **ManSpider:** _If you want._

 **ManSpider:** _No pressure_

Foggy’s heart jumped. He typed it in quickly and gets into the game of Quiplash moments after the videofeed comes back on. 

**Wade:** _AvocadoEel. Could it be? Foggy?_

Foggy typed affirmation in the chat. 

_**Peter:** You made it in! Welcome! _

**Matt:** _Hey, Foggy._

Foggy’s face felt like it would crack with how wide his smile was. As the stream went on, he almost forgot he was alone in his bedroom, and not in the room with them. 

-.-.-

Foggy stared at the shelves, trying to figure out how he was going to display the new tools that his Dad had ordered. As it was, everything was spread out on the ground. Foggy had torn up the shelving at least three times trying to get everything to fit. 

He had started crying on two separate occasions. 

“Excuse me.”

Foggy looked up from his despair and put on his customer service smile. His eyes widened.

Peter stood there hesitantly with Matt. “Hey there, we’ve got a friend who works here. Is Foggy in?”

 _Friend?_ “Sp-speaking. Hi Peter. Hi Matt.”

“Hi Fogs,” Matt smiled, and the nickname made Foggy’s heart stutter just like his words. 

“Awesome! Nice to meet you!” Peter opened his arms in delight. “I actually need to pick up some stuff for a project. I figured I’d support a local business while doing it.”

“Well, thanks.” Foggy replied, a little stunned. “Did you need help finding anything?”

“Nah, it’s one of those ‘I’ll know it when I see it,’ sort of projects. I thought Matt might enjoy talking to a friend instead of following me around, though.”

“As long as you don’t mind.” Matt assured. 

“By all means,” Foggy smiled and stood. “Just watch your step. I’m redoing the shelves and I’ve got every single power tool we own on the floor right now.” Foggy brushed his hair out of his eyes, awkwardly. “So, how did you get dragged along?”

“Well we were hanging out at my place, having a nice relaxing time, and then Peter had one of those ‘boy genius’ moments. He decided that going to get supplies for whatever’s in his brain couldn’t wait another second.”

“Boy genius?”

“Yup. Peter’s studying Biophysics, but also just likes inventing in his spare time. ”

Foggy whistled. “You’re taking Law, Peter’s got what sounds like one hell of a program at university; how do you guys even find the time to stream?”

“It’s not easy,” Matt admitted, “But we’ve set aside time in our schedules to make it work. We love what we do.”

“So, you live around Hell’s Kitchen?” Foggy asked. “It’s just that you must’ve been nearby if you came right here.”

“Yeah, born and raised in the Kitchen.”

“Me too! If it wasn’t obvious by the fact I’m helping my parents run a hardware store in a city where most people don’t even have homes to renovate.”

Matt chuckled. “Yeah. You probably just get a lot of frazzled landlords who are trying to fix something based on a video they saw five minutes ago. It’s nice as a renter to just delegate it to someone else.”

“Like a friend who’s handy with tools.”

“I never even got around to following up with my landlord before Wade decided he could fix it. He’s impulsive.” Matt shook his head fondly. “Sometimes it’s easier to just go with the flow of whatever tangent he’s on and don’t get caught in the cross-fire. Like what I’m doing, following Peter to the Hardware store when all I wanted to do was lie in my apartment.”

“Alright, what’s your secret?” Foggy asked, resigned. “There’s no way that those two are your best friends without you having something special of your own. Do you use echolocation? Are you a supervillain or something?”

Matt threw his head back in laughter. “Usually people assume I’m the quiet friend who’s just brought along for the ride.”

“No way,” Foggy insisted. “You’ve got some dark secret somewhere in your life.”

Matt gave him the coyest grin “I box. And I sometimes parkour.”

Foggy gasped. “You parkour?” 

“Yeah!” Matt’s face absolutely lit up. 

“That is amazing! I mean, I’ve watched some videos of people doing parkour before, but I’ve never actually seen it myself. How do you…” Foggy searched for the words to not sound offensive. “How do you do it without seeing?” _Smooth._

Matt, thankfully, didn’t seem offended. “I usually have to scope out where I’m running beforehand, but I’ve got a great grasp of most of Hell’s Kitchen. I could show you sometime. Maybe teach you, if you wanted?” 

_Why does Matt sound so unsure of himself? _Foggy wondered, but forged on to the more pressing issue.__

__“You can’t see it, Matt, but I’m a little too pudgy for acrobatics. I would love to see what you can do, though!_ _

__Matt’s face had taken on a pink-ish hue. “Umm, that still sounds great. Do you have your phone on you? For my number? We can arrange a meetup. If you want?”_ _

__Foggy nodded and then caught himself. “Yeah, I’ve got it.” Matt rattled off his phone number, and Foggy sent a short message before he could chicken out._ _

__“New text message from –“ A mechanical voice listed off Foggy’s phone number, each digit echoing painfully and slowly through the store. Peter came back in that moment with his bags of supplies. Cadance must’ve checked him out. “Hey Matt, I’m done. You ready to go?” Peter asked over Matt’s phone as it said, ‘Hi. Colon. Right bracket.’_ _

__“Yup. It was nice talking to you Foggy. I’ll try to get back to you soon so you can have my number too. Please be kind – my voice to text can be a little janky at times.”_ _

__“Awesome. No problem.” Foggy squeaked. “Have a nice day.”_ _

__Peter tossed Foggy a grin which said that he knew exactly what was going on in Foggy’s head._ _

__Foggy turned back to the shelf, he was working on, but wasn’t really seeing anything. His phone knocked him out of his stupor as it vibrated. He had the message open in a moment._ _

__

__**Matt :O :** _Hi Foggy. Would tomorrow work to meet up?__ _

__

__Tomorrow would be Saturday. He could probably get his dad to let him have a longer lunch break if he offered to make lasagna for supper._ _

__

__**Me:** _That would be great. Does 1pm work for you?__ _

__**Matt :O :** _Yeah. I’ll see you then.__ _

__

__-.-.-_ _

__In the following weeks, Wade and Peter had become almost regulars at Nelson Hardware, bringing Matt with them more times than not. Enough so that Foggy’s dad and mom knew them all by name, and at least five fun facts each._ _

__One such thing was what their jobs were._ _

__“Oh, you play video games online!” Foggy heard his Dad say from across the store and his blood froze. “I can hardly keep Foggy’s nose out of his phone long enough to get some actual work done around here._ _

__“Foggy!” he hollered across the store, “Your friends make game videos like those ones you’re always watching. Have you seen them?”_ _

__“No.” Foggy called back. He could feel his cheeks getting red as he saw Matt trying not to smile and Peter hunched down pretending to tie his shoe. His shoulders were shaking. “They’re not really that funny. They just think they are.” He said staring right at Peter who winked back, still laughing._ _

__-.-.-_ _

__The more time Matt spent with Foggy, the more he realized that he’d maybe fallen in love._ _

__He didn’t mean to - not that anyone really means to. He just thought the next time he’d have a crush, it wouldn’t be someone who knew him from streaming. Because whenever that happened, it was always Matt who got hurt._ _

__Sometimes it was someone faking interest to try to get their five minutes of fame. Other times, the person had some aggrandized idea of what he was like because they had watched every stream. Those people were always vocal about their disappointment. Namely, that Matt was actually very busy with school outside of streams. He wasn’t nearly as boisterous, and definitely more of a flirt than a romantic._ _

__Not to mention that he came with a bucket-load or five of trauma._ _

__Most people ran to the hills as soon as they encountered one of those problems._ _

__Most people weren’t Foggy Nelson._ _

__Foggy, who despite claiming he wasn’t suited for even balancing on one leg, let Matt explain the basics of parkour while he flipped through play equipment at the park, and even let himself be taught a few jumps, even though he insisted that flips were never going to happen without medical professionals present and ready to put his spine back into place when he fell._ _

__Who settled easily into the spaces between Team Red recordings, and Law school. Who loved to cook and bake, especially for other people. Who wasn’t afraid to go toe to toe with Wade on ridiculous arguments that made even less sense when they were elaborated on. Who listened to Peter ramble on about his current projects, and even asked questions, much to Peter’s delight._ _

__Matt realized he was hopelessly distracted after he reread the same line in his textbook several times without taking anything in. He slammed it shut._ _

__“I’ve messed up.” Matt announced._ _

__Wade looked up from his computer. He was in the middle of typing the Ace Attorney dialogue into Matt’s braille printer for a future stream. It was something new they were going to try – Having Matt included in voicing the dialogue of games._ _

__Wade looked at Matt over his reading glasses, but the drama was lost on him._ _

__“Slow down train wreck. What’s the problem?”_ _

__“I-“ Matt swallowed the lump in his throat, “I broke one of my rules.”_ _

__“Go on?” Peter encouraged, tapping his pencil to his smile, enjoying the break from his own studying._ _

__“The one where I don’t date people who watch the show.”_ _

__“Aww, little Matthew is in love,” Peter sighed dramatically. “Who could it be?”_ _

__Wade slammed his coffee mug down. “Like HELL he is!” He paid no attention to the ruined notes of their ‘business meeting’ turned homework session._ _

__“After all the work we put into getting him hooked up with Foggy? And he chooses some other two-bit whore from chat? Thee-s ee-z a dee-zas-tehr!”_ _

__“You did what?” Matt cold tone cut through the apartment._ _

__“Come on, Matt,” Wade rolled his head back. “We didn’t suddenly develop a love of home renovation. I couldn’t tell you how much I have cursed the name of Mike Holmes while I watched Youtube videos about home renovation and cried. The hardware in our apartments have improved tenfold in just the last month. Our landlords should be paying us money at this point.”_ _

__Matt stood up. His fists were clenched at his side. “Have I, or have I not, asked you both to stay out of my love-life on multiple occasions?”_ _

__“Matt-“_ _

__“Answer the question.”_ _

__Wade hesitated. “Yeeees?”_ _

__“Right.” Matt leapt over the table, narrowly missing Wade’s laptop with his feet. “Then why the fuck have you,” he swung at Wade with impressive accuracy, “stuck your ugly mug in my business. Again!” Wade fought back, blocking punches and kicks as he tried to explain himself._ _

__“It’s just that- _fuck_!” He ducked under Matt’s leg. “You guys look cute together and-“ he caught Matt’s fist and twisted him around. “You can’t tell this, but he’s cute and blushes all the time when you’re around.”_ _

__Peter’s snickering cut through Wade’s excuses. “What is so funny!” Wade demanded as Matt dropped his weight, bringing them both crashing to the floor._ _

__“The person Matt’s crushing on _is_ Foggy. He got his number a few weeks ago. Would you like to tell Wade how many times have you gotten coffee this month, Matt?”_ _

__“Fuck you.”_ _

__“That’s enough of an answer for me.” Peter said slyly. “Love you, buddy.”_ _

__“So,” Wade asked from on top on Matt. “Are you guys still in the ‘Mutual Pining,’ stage or has it already turned NSFW?”_ _

__The noise that Matt let out made Wade to worry he’d broken his friend. Because Matt also went totally limp under him._ _

__Wade jumped to his feet in an instant, but Matt continued to lie on the floor. “He knew me from the streams long before he ever actually met me. He’s probably got a built up image of me in his head and I’m not that person. I’m never that person.”_ _

__Peter laid down next to Matt on the floor. “You’ve also been meeting up with him for weeks now. He knows you off-screen too. And he hasn’t asked for a restraining order yet. Not even on Wade.”_ _

__Wade made an affirmative sound, while Matt whimpered._ _

__“Matt,” Wade said gently, “I love a good slow burn, but you’re killing me. Were you listening when I said that he blushes all the time? Because I meant that.”_ _

__“And besides,” Peter added, “I don’t think your budget can handle much more overpriced coffee. Something’s got to change, buddy. I bought you a perfectly functioning perk last Christmas. You should try inviting him over.”_ _

__Matt made another pained noise._ _

__“Have you told him you’re interested in that way yet?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Matt.”_ _

__“I know.”_ _

__“Matt, you’re killing me.”_ _

__“I’ll tell him.”_ _

__“Damn right you will.” Wade ruffled Matt’s hair before he sat back down at the table as if nothing even happened. He daintily placed his glasses back on his face._ _

__Matt rolled onto his back next to Peter and stared blankly at the ceiling while contemplating his life._ _

__Peter started singing Snow Patrol._ _

__Matt reached over to slap at his face._ _

__It didn’t stop him._ _

__-.-.-_ _

__They hadn’t ever discussed what they were._ _

__Yeah, it sounded dramatic and nit-picky when put that way. But Foggy genuinely just enjoyed Matt’s presence. He’d learned a lot about Matt in the months since he’d first met him._ _

__He was as funny and witty, but also an incredibly hard worker. He was smarter than any person should be allowed to be, but every percentage of his GPA was one he had to fight tooth and nail for._ _

__Matt was also incredibly kind. He always spoke to the wait staff like they were his friends, especially when they stumbled over themselves awkwardly, trying to be accommodating._ _

__And he always listened to Foggy, even when it was just him complaining about something or other at work, or school. He’d told Matt everything he never told his family. That he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to run the hardware store. But he didn’t want all of his Dad’s hard work to go to waste when he eventually passed. And he wasn’t sure if Cadence had what it took to be a store owner. Not to mention she had other aspirations in life than staying in Hell’s Kitchen to run the family business._ _

__When Foggy admitted that, Matt paused his gymnastics routine on the monkey bars. Despite what he might claim, he was totally showing off to the children that had gathered to watch. But he dropped down, and waved to his audience as they made disappointed sounds at the show being over. Foggy secretly agreed with them. He mourned the loss of seeing Matt’s shirt ride up, but settled for admiring his biceps as he sat down on the bench with Foggy._ _

__“My dad was a boxer,” Matt said eventually. “Battlin’ Jack Murdock.”_ _

__Foggy gasped, causing Matt to laugh and duck his head down bashfully. “Yeah, that’s the one. He actually didn’t want me to get into boxing, but after he died, I did it anyways. It was my way of feeling close to him. So, I get why it’s a big struggle for you. I’ve never competed, but every time I get into the ring, even if it’s just to take some swings at a bag, I feel like it’s a little piece of him that he left with me.” Matt brought his arm around the back of the bench behind Foggy and rested his hand on his shoulder.  
“What I’m trying to say, is regardless of what your parents want for you, I’m sure in the end, they just want you to be happy, Foggy. I’d like to think that’s what my dad would say, anyways.”_ _

__Foggy brushed his tears away with the shoulder that Matt wasn’t touching. “Thanks, Matt.”_ _

__“No problem, Fogs. Is that ice cream vendor here today? Want to grab some? My treat.”_ _

__-.-.-_ _

__Foggy invited Matt over to play a silly dating game called Monster Prom. They found themselves sitting in Foggy’s bed because he only had one desk chair. Matt was curled up beside him as Foggy read out the dialogue and described the scenes and characters for him._ _

__Matt was increasingly frustrated that his attempts to woo the naga, Vera. Foggy was having marginally more luck with Damien. But not by much._ _

__Matt had insisted, after they both went to the prom dateless, that the werewolf-himbo was more attainable, and demanded they give it another go. Foggy was more than delighted to, especially if it meant Matt would be leaning against him for another hour, at least._ _

__They’d gotten so into the game that it was dinner time before they knew it, and Mrs. Nelson insisted that Matt stay and eat with them._ _

__So he did._ _

__“How did you guys meet?” Foggy’s mom asked. Foggy paused mid-bite because he knew that tone._ _

__That’s the ‘meeting the boyfriend’ tone._ _

__Foggy immediately began an impromptu game of charades with his family members while Matt answered his mother’s question. “I play video games with my friends online. Foggy recognized one on them when they visited your store, and then we just kept meeting up after that.”_ _

__Foggy, for all his efforts, was never good at charades. For all his mother knew, he could just have decided to impersonate a worm, and not demanding a cease and desist on this line of conversation_ _

__She gave her son a questioning look. “So how long have you two been dating, then?”_ _

__“We’re not dating!” They both exclaimed._ _

__Cadence cackled in the wake of their awkward silence. Foggy buried his head in his hands._ _

__“Regardless,” Mr. Nelson said carefully, “open door rules apply.”_ _

__“Yup. Always. Never closed a door in my life, dad.”_ _

__“Especially not the closet door.” Cadence smirked._ _

__Foggy threw some peas at her._ _

__The rest of dinner was awkward at best. Foggy suggested a walk to get out of the apartment, and Matt gratefully agreed._ _

__They found themselves meandering through Central Park. But any conversation they tried to start was stilted and awkward._ _

__“I’m so sorry about my parents.” Foggy eventually groaned to the sky. “They really mean well.”_ _

__“No, it’s fine. I was just shocked more than anything. I never really thought about us being a couple before.”_ _

__“Oh.” Foggy’s whole posture deflated, and Matt felt it. He must have._ _

__“That…wasn’t what I meant to say.” Matt rubbed his neck. “I meant that I am happy with whatever we’re doing. I don’t want to change a thing because I just like spending time with you.”_ _

__“That’s really sappy, Matt.” And Matt, a grown ass man, pouted._ _

__Foggy opened his mouth._ _

__And closed it._ _

__And opened it again. “I…wouldn’t mind. If we were dating.”_ _

__“Me neither.”_ _

__“I’d like to kiss you, Matt.”_ _

__“Go for it.”_ _

__Foggy leaned in and pecked the corner of Matt’s lip. He started to pull back, but Matt chased after him, bumping Foggy’s nose before finding the right angle._ _

__It was downright chaste, but it left them both breathless._ _

__Foggy followed Matt back to his apartment while the sun set. Foggy would always think that Matt’s red hair looked beautiful, but it was especially true as the sun reflected off of it._ _

__Foggy hesitated at the doorstep to Matt’s apartment. Matt turned towards him._ _

__“Thanks for walking me home.”_ _

__“Anytime. Would you…want to go out sometime? As in, on a date?”_ _

__“I’ve really got to step up my kissing game if it’s still a question at this point.” Matt smirked. Foggy’s blush must’ve matched the sky._ _

__“Your kissing game is perfect. I’ve just got insecurities that even the best make-out sessions can’t cancel out.”_ _

__Matt laughed. “Me too. Let’s work on improving that.”_ _

__“I’d love to.”_ _

__-.-.-_ _

__Foggy took Matt to the Nelson Family Thanksgiving. And that solidified how seriously Matt took his relationship with Foggy._ _

__Because it took commitment to squeeze into the back of the stuffy Nelson-mobile and drive for several hours through traffic jams, bad playlists, and karaoke._ _

__And to even sing along?_ _

__Matt was a keeper in the Nelson’s eyes._ _

__When they eventually arrived at Grandmother Nelson’s place, they all nearly fell out of the car. Foggy’s parents set about emptying the car and carrying their suitcases into the house, along with Cadance. Foggy left Matt to fend for himself while he shook out his sleeping legs. He’d taken the middle seat, as a testament to his decency as a human-being._ _

__“The air smells so fresh out here." Matt said quietly, still sitting in the car with his feet on the grass._ _

__“Yeah, we’re way in the countryside,” Foggy stretched his back. “My Grandmother has an old farm house, with a lot of open fields around it. There used to be a lot of farm animals when I was growing up. Now she just has an old dog. But it’s the best old dog you’ve ever seen.”_ _

__“Can’t wait to meet them.” Matt shuffled out of the car and caught Foggy’s offered elbow. He cocked his head. “Is that a trampoline I hear?”_ _

__“Yeah, I think my cousin Amy’s on it? Yeah, it’s Amy. She’s grown out her hair since I last saw her. Watch out, the ground’s a little uneven.”_ _

__“Got it. Hey, maybe I can finally teach you how to do a flip. Peter and I taught Wade how to do flips on a trampoline.”_ _

__Foggy makes a face at Matt. “Who do you know in New York that has a trampoline?”_ _

__Matt sniffed. “Never said we knew who owned the trampoline.”_ _

__“You are a menace, Matthew Murdock. Who are you to practice Law?”_ _

__“Someone who’s two years into their program and in too deep to turn back now.”_ _

__They got up the front porch and into the house. A wave of hot air rolled over them, along with the smells of dinner._ _

__Foggy would bet that it was casserole. If he had money, that was._ _

__Foggy heard his name called from outside. Stomping feet followed, and then two of his cousins were attached to his hip._ _

__“Foggy you made it!”_ _

__“Hey guys. How’ve you been?” He patted each on the head, telling Matt their names were Jacob and Alex. He noticed the position was more awkward for his arms than it had been last time he’d seen them. They must’ve grown._ _

__“Fine enough. Our teacher is a real bastard though.” Jake said._ _

__“Shh!” Foggy whispered. “Grandma has a fifth sense for bad language.”_ _

__“Don’t you mean sixth sense?” Matt asked with a frown._ _

__“Nah, she can’t smell for shit.”_ _

__“Language, Franklin!” An elderly voice called from the kitchen._ _

__“Sorry, Grandma!”_ _

__Foggy endured his cousins and Matt laughing at his expense with grace._ _

__“Right!” Alex said turning towards Matt. "Mom said you brought your boyfriend! Is this him?”_ _

__Matt gave a small wave. “Nice to meet you. I’m Matt.”_ _

__Foggy could pinpoint the moment their eyes must’ve adjusted to being inside. once they got a good look at Matt, it felt like they both stopped breathing._ _

__“Foggy. Foggy do you know who he is?” Alex stage whispered at him._ _

__Foggy didn’t give them anything. “He’s my boyfriend? Wait, have I been dating a serial killer?”_ _

__“He’s like, a super famous Let’s Player! Foggy!” They spoke over each other, looking devastated. “How could you not know!”_ _

__Matt nudged into Foggy. “He knows my job, he’s just pulling your leg. It’s nice to meet you both.”_ _

__The twin continue to talk over themselves in their excitement, until Alex slaps his hand over his brother’s mouth._ _

__“Hey! Did you want to play video games? We’ve got our PlayStation hooked up to Grandma’s t.v. already.”_ _

__“We’ve literally just been sitting in the car for seven hours.” Foggy sighed. “The last thing that we want to do is sit down some more.”_ _

__He doesn’t say that Matt almost never plays video games in his spare time. The exception being a few dialogue RPG’s, and whatever he can easily play with Foggy narrating. “But Matt’s really good at parkour, and he’d love to play on the trampoline.”_ _

__Their eyes lit up and they demand to be taught. Matt whispered _thank you _to Foggy before he was practically frog marched outside with ample instructions on uneven floorboards and the number of steps. To get off the back porch.___ _

____Amy was more than happy to give up the trampoline, as long as she was taught some tricks as well._ _ _ _

____Bartering like a true Nelson._ _ _ _

____Matt put on a show for the younger Nelsons, flipping every which way, landing on his hands, or his feet before getting back in the air for more gravity-defying tricks._ _ _ _

____Once Matt was good and tired, he dragged Foggy up too so that he could act as a spotter for the young ones. Matt guided him in how to hold his hands and arms so his cousins wouldn’t get hurt while they learned._ _ _ _

____They’re all breathless with laughter by the end of it, and all three of them could do forwards somersaults in the air._ _ _ _

____A voice from inside called them for dinner, and the young ones raced off into the house, leaving Foggy and Matt behind as they got off the trampoline and adjusted to their jelly-legs._ _ _ _

____“You’re a smash hit, Matt! They love you!” Foggy cheered. “You’re going to take over as favourite cousin before this weekend is over. I know it.”_ _ _ _

____“How many people are there in your family?” Matt asked quietly._ _ _ _

____“Too many.” Foggy admitted. “Why?”_ _ _ _

____“I’m just not used to family gatherings, I guess. It seems like a lot, but I don’t really have a base of reference to go on.”_ _ _ _

____Foggy gave it some thought. “Compared to a lot of families, it is a lot. But stick around until Christmas and you’ll realize that this is nothing. Once you see how many there are on Mom’s side of the family, you’ll want to run to the hills.”_ _ _ _

____Matt smirked. “I’m already invited to Christmas? We haven’t even made it through this holiday.”_ _ _ _

____“Of course you are, you dumbo. Who else am I going to invite. Wade?”_ _ _ _

____“I’m sure he’d love that,” Matt laughed. “The rest of your family, not so much.”_ _ _ _

____“Well it’s a good thing that I love you and not Wade.” Foggy said offhandedly._ _ _ _

____He immediately stopped walking. “I mean-“_ _ _ _

____“No. Don’t take it back. I love you too.” Matt said._ _ _ _

____“Cool. Love to hear it.” Foggy’s voice was far too high-pitched, but he could hardly care when Matt’s face was absolutely radiating joy._ _ _ _

____Foggy just had to kiss it._ _ _ _

____“Let’s go meet the family.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey! This is the result of watching Let's Plays while I do pretty much anything. The main inspiration is Game Grumps, and one nod to Polygon's RDR2 playthrough where Pat killed his horse tragically by train. (I don't usually watch Polygon vids, but it was hilarious.) I'd also recommend watching Secret Sleepover Society on Twitch (or there's a channel of old episodes on Youtube).
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos to let me know what you thought :) They give me life


End file.
